Doctor Whooves: A Rose for Luck
By Terrarian Pony Previously: Doctor Whooves: Toothpaste? Previously: Vample Scratch and Dogtavia Melody: Mare of Manipulation Next: Doctor Whooves: A Mare with Hands Story: Doctor Whooves By Terrarian Pony Season 2: Episode 2 A Rose for Luck ... It was another beautiful day in Ponyville, and Roseluck was watering her roses, hoping that nothing would come and crush them... again. Daisy and Lily were walking towards her to say hi. Daisy:" Hey Rose." Lily:" How's it going, Rosey?" Roseluck put down the watering can and looked behind her to wave. Roseluck:" Hey girls. Lovely day, right?" Daisy:" Whatcha up too?" Roseluck:" Oh just waiting for the next disaster to come barrelling down on my sweet red roses." Just as she was saying that, a whirring sound became present. Roseluck looked back where the sound was coming from, and saw a blue box had suddenly appeared... crushing her roses beneathe them. Roseluck:" ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" Daisy:" OMC, it's the Doctor." Lily:" The Doctor's back. What do you think he's doing here?" Daisy:" I don't know, but he must be here for some reason, or else he wouldn't just randomly come here." Roseluck:" Hello! Doesn't anypony see what just happened? Some random box just appeared out of nowhere, and nopony is concerned, or otherwise noticing it?" Diasy:" Doctor!" Roseluck:" Who?" Doctor:" That's me, Doctor here, Doctor there, Doctor everywhere." The Doctor came out of the T.A.R.D.I.S. Roseluck:" Wha- who are you?" Doctor:" Why, I'm the Doctor. Didn't we just establish that?" Lily:" She doesn't know who the Doctor is?" Daisy:" How could you not know about the universe's greatest stallion? He's saved Ponyville, and the rest of Equestria, dozens of times!" Roseluck:" Well I've never heard of him. And his stupid box crushed my roses!" Doctor:" Oh, so that's where landed. Don't worry we can fix that? Hang on Octavia, don't get out yet." Octavia:" I'm still trying to find my bow tie you made me drop." Roseluck:" Where are you going?" WHIIIIIRRRRR! WHIIIIIIRRRRR! WHIIIIIRRRRR! Suddenly, the T.A.R.D.I.S. disappeared, and reappeared near where it just was. Roseluck nearly fainted when she saw the squashed roses. Roseluck:" Oh the horror! The horror!" The Doctor and Octavia came out of the T.A.R.D.I.S., the Doctor holding his sonic screwdriver in his mouth. Doctor:" Don't get your mane in a twist. I'm coming." WHIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRR! Suddenly, the roses just stood right up. Doctor:" There, see? No harm, no foul." Roseluck gave a puzzled look. Doctor:" I'm not hearing a thank you." Roseluck:" Um... thanks?" Doctor:" You're welcome. Now, can I ask a few simple questions?" Octavia:" Doctor, I'm pretty sure we're in the exact same time, in which we left, judging by the placement of the sun." Doctor:" Good observation. Alroight, I have a different question then. Have any of you seen anything suspicious, lately?" Octavia:" Apart from a magic box, of course." Daisy:" We haven't seen anything suspicious." Lily:" Yeah, we were wondering what trouble you came to stop this time." Roseluck:" Hold on. How do you two know this pony?" Lily:" Duh, everypony knows the Doctor." Roseluck:" Well how come I don't know anything?" Octavia:" Trust me. Sometimes it's better not knowing who the Doctor is. It helps you sleep better at night." Doctor:" So nopony has seen anything peculiar? Not even a parasprite? Timber wolf? Shortage of water?" Daisy:" Well... now that you mention, Golden Harvest hasn't been getting any water from her watering hose in a while." Lily:" Yeah, our hose is busted too." Roseluck:" I haven't been getting any shortage of water." Doctor:" That's not good." Octavia:" What's not good?" Doctor:" There is something I don't know, and if there is something I don't know, then I don't like it." Octavia:" So what're you going to do, handsome Doctor?" Doctor:" Handsome? Me? Of course I am. I'll tell you what I'm gonna do. I'm going to find out the problem here, and I am going to make sure that your water supply is safe." Lily:" Ooooh, thank you, Doctor! Thank you!" Daisy:" Yeah, thanks!" Doctor:" Ponies. They're so easily excitable. Allons-y!" Octavia:" Still have no idea what that means." Doctor:" It's French, for let's go." Daisy:" Don't you mean Prench?" Doctor:" Nope, I mean French." Lily:" So much to learn from him." ... The Doctor turned on Carrot Top's hose, but nothing came out. Doctor:" Hmm... just out of curiousity, do use a well?" Carrot:" Yes actually. I didn't think to take a look at it though." Doctor:" Alroight. To the well! I am never saying that again!" ... There was no water inside the well, but there was a few bits that were thrown down. Doctor:" Well that's unfortunate." Carrot:" Oh dear. I'm completely dry. How will I ever grow my carrots now?" Doctor:" Something might be stealing the water." Roseluck:" Oh really? What do you suspect, a sponge?" Doctor:" Yes!" Roseluck:" I was being sarcastic." Octavia:" I would trust the Doctor's instinct if I were you." Daisy:" Yeah! The Doctor is really smart!" Doctor:" I think I know what to do. Roseluck, you said you still have water, roight?" Roseluck:" Yeah, but what does that..." Doctor:" So we wait until whatever it is tries to steal her water, then we catch 'em." Roseluck:" And you really think that's going to work?" Lily:" Shhh! The Doctor always knows what to do." ... Roseluck:" So tell me again, why did we fill my bathtub with water... just to stare at it?" Doctor:" If something is stealing the water supply, we need to figure out who it is, and how to stop them." Roseluck:" Uhuh. And looking at my bathtub will solve this problem? For a name like Roseluck, I'm not a very lucky mare. I can't even get a stallion friend." Suddenly, the water started bubbling, and something was coming up from the drain hole. It had a giant yellow tentacle, with pours in it, and it began to suck the water dry. Doctor:" Oh no you don't!" The Doctor grabbed the tentacle, and Octavia grabbed his tail, followed by Daisy and Lily grabbing her tail. Roseluck was too dumbstruck to do anything. Roseluck:" What is that thing!?" Doctor:" Riddle Felp?" Roseluck grabbed lily's tail, and they all pulled. Somehow, the whole creature managed to slip from out of the tiny drain hole, revealing an spongey octipus creature. Roseluck was stunned. Doctor:" Aha! It was a spoctipus!" Roseluck:" What the what?!" The creature roared, and everypony started to run out of the bathroom, with the spoctipus chasing slowly after it. When they reached the outside, the Doctor went straight for the rose garden. Roseluck:" No! Not the roses!" Doctor:" It's the only way to stop it." The Doctor stopped, and started throwing roses at the giant sponge creature. The creature screamed, and started shrinking, until it was no more than the size of a normal sponge. Doctor:" Ah, see. Told you it would work. Spoctipi have a bad reaction to fresh roses, and they start to shrink." Roseluck:" But... I... y-you destroyed my garden!" Doctor:" Don't worry. I managed to save at least one." The Doctor pointed at the small red rose, and Roseluck fell to her haunches in depression. Roseluck:" You are going to owe me so much for this, Doctor." Doctor:" Eh... it's a promise. Now Octavia, take the spoctipus, and bring it in the T.A.R.D.I.S." Octavia picked up the spoctipus, and followed the Doctor. Octavia:" Aw, it's kinda cute, and squishy when it isn't so big and trying to take our water. What are we going to do with it?" Doctor:" We're taking it to a planet, with lots, and lots of water." WHIIIRRRR! WHIIIRRR! WHIIIRRR! Roseluck:" I swear, if I ever see that Doctor, again..." Daisy:" Oh, don't be such a sour puss." Lily:" Yeah, at least there is still one left, you can put it in a vase, and that'll keep it nice and safe." Roseluck:" I suppose, but what's the point of having roses, if you can't even show them off to other ponies." Lily:" Oh Roseluck. We see your beatiful roses everyday." Daisy:" Yeah, nopony can compare to you." Roseluck:" Thanks girls. I'm gonna go put this in a vase." TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Content (Terrarian Pony) Category:Genre (Crossover) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction (Fanon)